This is a new and improved rotary lawn mower pump for use in removing large quantities of water of shallow depth.
In the past regular stationary pumps would remove water quickly from a portion of a large shallow water area. Water from outlying shallow areas takes time to fill the void created by a pump in one area of a large area of shallow water. This old procedure made the removal of large quantities of shallow water very time consuming. The present invention provides a pump that can easily be moved back and forth as one would do when mowing a lawn. the use of a lawn mower housing, wheels, motor and motor shaft provides a new and improved lawn mower pump with the flexibility to quickly and efficiently remove water of shallow depth from a large area such as a parking lot or flooded building floors.
It is an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive portable pump for removing shallow water from a large area.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pump beneath a lawn mower housing to utilize the portable housing and motor drive of a lawn mower.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a practical pump means that can easily be connected and disconnected to a conventional rotary lawn mower.